Professor Draco
by xXSamaraXx
Summary: Hermione knows more than anyother student at Hogwarts, the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will Draco go in his 'lessons? Dramione (DracoHermione)
1. Why me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything else i happen to use from the Harry potter books.**

**This is my second Dramione fic (Draco/Hermione) my first is 'What's its like to be me'... feel free to read it hehe. **

**Summary: Hermione knows more than any other student at Hogwarts the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will he go in his lessons? **

**~@~**

Ohmygod

Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. 

What is he?

How did he?

Where did he?

Ohmygod.

My life is over! 

I stood staring into Draco's large dark room. He was lying on his bed one hand tucked cosily behind his head and the other holding my. My. 

He smiled.

I whimpered.

He was...

He had...

Im going to smack that damn smirk off of his face! 

No Hermione that won't accomplish anything. Yes I'll get a hell of a lot of satisfaction out of it, but that won't stop him from...

Ok. 

Deep breathes.

Deep breathes. 

"What are you doing?" I clenched my teeth so hard im sure they would shatter. 

Deep breathes. 

"What does it look like im doing Granger?" he raised a questioning brow. 

One i was dying to rip right of his smug little face. Just let me get past this stupid muggle barrier he has around his room and I'll...

Why? Did he have to have that stupid barrier disallowing any muggle and Pansy... from his room. Its not like i would want to go into his room anyway. Well right now i would.

 "Where did you get that?" I asked raising a shaky hand and pointing a finger at the object clutched tightly in his long fingers. 

"Oh this?" he turned the object in his hand and observed it with little interest.

Im pretty sure he got a damn good look earlier.

Twat.

"You left it on the table." 

How could i be so stupid! Im supposed to be the smartest girl at Hogwarts and i go leaving stuff life my diary lying around in the middle of a common room, which i happen to share with Malfoy, Pansy and Seamus!

~*~*~* Two Weeks earlier *~*~*~

Why?

Why? Why? _Why _is Dumbledore doing this to me? Have i done something wrong? No it's because im too smart. 

Yep. 

Uh huh 

That's it. He thinks im too smart for my own good so he's punishing me by making me share a common room with the densest, most egotistical, vindictive moron in the entire school...Malfoy...

Dumbledore must really hate me.

"Professor." I started "Is it necessary for the head boy and girl to share a common room?" 

No.

Please say no.

_Please! _

"Why yes Miss. Granger. The head boy and girl have shared a common room with each other at Hogwarts for centuries now." 

Great. 

Just great. 

Stupid old fart.

"However" 

Ok i take back the old fart comment.

Maybe he doesn't hate me. Maybe he'll let me stay in the Gryffindor common room far, far away from Mr. Vindictive over there. I cast a sideways glance towards Malfoy. His face was blank. No emotions what so ever. 

Wait. 

Why didn't all this bother him? I shrugged and turned to face Dumbledore. 

"We have thought it to be best if the head boy and head girl had what you could call, co-heads. Two students out of your year have been chosen to be your co-heads, so if you are too busy with certain things or find your work load becoming too much for you they are there too help. They too will be sharing your common room." 

Well then. At least im not alone with. Him. I cast another side ways glance towards the tall figure besides me and then turned back to face Dumbledore. 

"Who are our co-heads professor?" i asked desperately hoping it would be Ginny. 

However there was an unlikely chance it would be her. 

Bugger.

Maybe Susan or Lavender. Anyone but a Slytherin.

"They are Seamus Finnegan and Pansy Parkinson." 

Oh god. 

Pansy Parkinson. Of all the people in our year Pansy Parkinson was chosen to be my co head. I think Dumbledore really, really does despise me. 

Im restating the old fart comment. 'Dumbledore you are an old fart.'

"Finnegan?" Malfoy snorted. I cast him an angry glance he however chose to ignore me. 

"Yes. You two do know where your common room is don't you?" 

"Yes professor" I smiled at him and followed Malfoy out of the room. 

 "You know Granger, us sharing a common room may not be such a bad idea" 

I froze. Right there. Right then. Did the person who i think it is actually say what i think he said? 

No.

Just my imagination. 

"You gone deaf on me Granger?" 

Ok that wasn't my imagination. I slowly turned around to find the person who I thought it was who said what I thought he had said, leant against the door outside Dumbledores office.

"What did you want Malfoy?" I asked trying sound as though i hadn't heard him earlier. 

"I said that it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to share a common room" he examined his nails and then shoved his hand into his robe pocket. 

Did Draco Malfoy just say that? Hmmm. Maybe he hit his head or something.

"Oh really. Well i think it's a terrible idea." 

"And why's that?" 

Hmmm i wonder...maybe its because we despise each other? 

Idiot. 

I sighed. "Because Malfoy" i started turning to face him "I hate you, you hate me. Always have done always will do." 

"I never said i hated you Granger" 

What! 

Ok I really do think he has hit his head. Maybe i should take him to the hospital wing...

Nah  

"Excuse me?"

"I-never-said-that-i-hated-you" he said each word to me as if i was a small child incapable of understanding what he had said. 

"You didn't need to Malfoy!" I thrust my arms in front my body in order to 'express' what i thought of what he had said. As if my words weren't enough... "You implied it! It's the same thing!" 

"I implied it?" he seemed to think about it before saying  "I always thought you liked arguing with me" 

"And what would make you think that? Was it my crying after you called me a mudblood or was it when i told you to shut up for Merlin knows how many times?" I pulled my books into my chest and rolled my eyes away and then back to him. 

Seriously what _is_ up with him today? I think this sharing a common room has affected his brains in a bad way or something...

I hope its permanent. 

"Is sharing a common room with me really that bad?"

"Being at the same school as you is bad Malfoy." I said and then turned on my heel, i started down the corridor.

Don't say anything else.

Don't say anything else.

Don't s

"Do you hate me?" 

Damn it! 

I sharply turned to face him.

Hate him?

_Hate_ him?

Argh he drives me insane!

There is no word in the Wizarding world or the Muggle world, to explain how much i hate him!

"You are unbelievable!" 

"Well?" he walked towards me. Stopped at a few metres away from me and folded his arms. 

"Of course i hate you Malfoy! You have no idea how much i hate you! I can't believe your even asking me that question" 

"Why?" he asked simply

Simple question.

Yeah right!

"What do you mean why? Malfoy you've hurt my feelings so many times it's unbelievable! And to top it all off your father tried to kill me, Ron and Harry. You know what it wouldn't surprise me if you turned out to be like your father. Im sure your just as vindictive and heartless as he- " 

Malfoy moved so fast i didn't have a chance to finish my sentence i could feel his long fingers wrap around my poor fragile neck. His fingers sunk into my neck like putty, disallowing any oxygen to make its way in. My books spilled to the floor with a loud thud. I brought my hands up and desperately clawed at his hands, unable to gasp for air never mind breathe.

"I am _nothing_ like Lucius Malfoy. _Nothing_" his voice was harsh and cold full of hate, anger, pain and

Oh god i could care less how he sounded. 

I need _air_!

My eyes began to sting and i could feel hot tears streak their way down my red. Most probably turning purple cheeks. I could feel my body go limp a little and i think this is what made him release me.

The very moment he released his burning grip on my neck i collapsed to the floor on my knees and fell back onto my bum. I allowed the oxygen to flood its way into my mouth and into my desperately needing oxygen. Lungs. 

I took full deep, soothing breathes and began to gather my belongings from the stone floor. Still taking in the precious, precious air i shakily rose to my feet and stared Malfoy dead in the eye.

"And you wonder why i hate you" I spat pressing my hand to my chest in attempt to control my breathing "Nothing like Your father Malfoy? You _are_ your father" I sneered and pushed back a little allowing for my free movement. 

That stupid...stupid...argh. That bastard! I cannot believe he just did that to me. Then again i shouldn't have put it past him. Just like his father! 

Wait.

He called his father Lucius didn't he? Ah! I don't care anyway! He just near enough killed me! 

I could still feel the imprint that his large fingers had left and rushed to the toilet to take a look at my now, deformed neck. 

Just as i thought. 

There was a large handprint on my neck. It was bruising quickly. 'If anyone sees this they're just going to ask questions.' I brushed two of my fingers over the handprint and felt a sharp shiver run its way down my spine. 

Jerk.

I wiped away any tears that had somehow much to my disapproval made their way down my flushed cheeks.

I quickly made my way to the new common room ignoring anyone who wanted to talk with me. Hopefully I'd get there before Malfoy did.  

"'Mione!" I could see Seamus waving his arm in the air like a mad man and laughed. I walked over to him with my hand around my neck in an attempt to cover the markings on there.

Pansy shot me a nasty glare.

I didn't return it. 

Much to her annoyance. 

Sharing a common room with one Slytherin is bad enough. But _NO_ i get landed with two of them. Two of the worst Slytherins at that. 

"Granger you pa-" 

"Shut up Parkinson" I silenced her before she could shoot some rude comment at me. I really didn't want to start an argument with her right now especially after the Malfoy incident. "So are we going to go in?" I asked Seamus who was about to answer before little miss Malfoy spoke up. 

She really was obsessed with Malfoy. It is kind of disturbing actually. Not that i care or anything. 

Ahem. 

"We have to wait for Draco you stupid-" 

"Shut up Parkinson" I silenced her again not even bothering to look at her. Im pretty much guessing that's she's more than pissed off right now. But i _really_ couldn't care less. "So Seamus did you have a good summer?" I asked blanking out all the curse words Parkinson was shouting at me.

How on earth did Pansy Parkinson even get to be co-head? I mean...it is Pansy Parkinson. Im sure Dumbledore could do better than her. 

"My summer was great thanks. I spent it with my mam and my dad in America." 

"Really? That's nice-" 

"Draco! Oh your here!" Pansy squealed in a more than high-pitched tone, i grunted and could see Pansy bolt towards him from the corner of me eye. 

I didn't turn round.

Not that i was scared to turn around or anything. I just can't face him right now.

But for some really strange reason i could feel his eyes boring into my back. I looked to Seamus who had now pushed self off of the wall ready to enter the room.

"Oh Draco, I've missed you so, so, so, so much! Have you missed me? Have you?" I heard Pansy repeat over and over.

Can anyone say obsessed? Seriously she acts like Malfoy is some sort of god. 

What does she see in him? 

Does he have good looks?

No.

Does he have a personality?

No. Well he does but not a great one.

Does he have brains?

Obviously not.

Does he have a heart?

Very much doubt he does. 

Is he a psycho?

Yes.

Does he need to be locked up in a mental institute where he is tortured over and over until he cries like a little girl?

Definitely. 

"So what's the password going to be?" Seamus asked he looked at me and then looked to Malfoy before looking back to me. 

"Cursed life" Malfoy muttered 

Oooh. Wouldn't he be the life of a party. 

The door to the common room immediately opened and i hurriedly stepped inside followed by the others. 

**~@~**

**First half of the first chapter complete. Thanks for reading! And if you liked it please review! **

**Bye!!!!**


	2. Did Hermione Granger just say THAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything else i happen to use from the Harry potter books.**

**Summary: Hermione knows more than any other student at Hogwarts the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will he go in his lessons?**

**Thanks to Ishizu-Ishtar, SpiderSquirrel, Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, daniel's girl1, WinterNightfall, maggie, cocopops, Meg, Samara Potter (Samara is my middle name :)) and Curly cutie.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**The Point of view is switched quite a lot during this chapter. **

**Just a warning. :)**

**Chapter two: Did Hermione Granger just say THAT!?**

**~@~**

~*Draco's Point of view*~

I watched as Hermione scurried through the door into the common room.

Well Draco you sure did a bang up job of making her hate you even more! The exact opposite of what you're supposed to be doing. 

I groaned and stepped into the common room. It must've been twice as large as the other common rooms. The furniture, paintings, carpets and other things in the room were similar to those in the Slytherin common room except the colours were green, silver, red and gold. 

"Draco hunny do you want to get a drink?" Pansy had yet again attached herself to my arm.

Hey everyone like my Pansy watch? It comes with insults; bad pick up lines and last years seducing techniques. Guaranteed to annoy you in every way possible a_nd_ still give you the time. 

"Draco? Hunny? Are you ok?" she ran her fingers through my hair. 

My _hair!_

"Im fine" I pulled my head away from her hand and shook her off of my arm and then dumped myself on the couch.

I need to talk with Granger.

"Draco..." Pansy started coming in front of me

For the love of god woman leave me alone.

"No i don't want a drink. No im not hungry and yes i know you love me." I glanced at Pansy she opened her mouth and then closed it. Opened it and then closed it. Opened and then closed. There were a few more opening and closing seconds.

She looks like a bloody fish.

Pansy shrugged and then walked off out of my view. 

Thank god.

I did use to like her. That was until she started to follow me like a little lap dog and grope me at every chance she got. How many times have i told her? 

'I don't like you in that way. So please get _off_ my leg'

"Malfoy" I opened my left eye and peered over at Finnegan. "We have to share rooms" 

Great.

"Oh" I closed my eye again.

"Parkinson said she'll share a room with you" 

Great.

"No she bloody won't. She'll share with you" i ordered not bothering to open my eyes

"I don't want to share a room with Parkinson!" Finnegan protested. 

Does he have to whine about it? Bloody tit. I can't blame him really it is Pansy. I opened my eyes and looked to Finnegan. 

"Well it looks like Granger is going to share a room with her." I stood up and walked past Seamus. "Where's that little mudblood?" i asked looking around the large common room for any signs of Granger. 

Probably locked herself in her room. 

"Sorry Malfoy, but their aren't any mudbloods in here!" Finnegan shot angrily at me. 

"Yeah sorry forgot about you being half muggle and all. You would get touchy. Where's Granger?" I asked 

"Like i would tell you bloody ferret!" 

I watched as Finnegan marched into the room I expected was ours to share. And then she appeared.

"Granger" i started she didn't look at me, she just walked straight into the bathroom. 

Ignorant little...

I sighed. Remember Draco you did strangle her. 

I walked to the bathroom door and leant against the wall beside it. "Granger" 

No answer.

"Granger, are you deaf?" 

No answer.

"Granger, open the door." 

No answer

"Granger I will break down this door." 

No answer.

"Fine you give me no other choice" I stepped away from the wall and faced the door; i pulled out my wand and pointed it towards the doorknob. I muttered the correct spell under my breath and the bathroom door swung open. 

"Malfoy!" Granger screeched.

What? Its not like she's sat on the toilet or naked or something. Being in a towel doesn't count as being naked. 

"What do you think your doing?" she demanded pushing her hands against her chest. 

"I told you too open the door. Your acting like I've caught you naked" 

I could see her turn red in the face and i smiled "Why are you going red? Im sure your boyfriend has seen you naked." She went red even more.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Now get out!" she demanded and began to push out of the room. I pointed my wand towards the door again and mumbled the same spell i had used earlier. The door swung shut and locked. 

"What do you think your doing?" Granger pushed me to the side.

Seriously has this girl no respect? Pushing and shoving a Malfoy about like that.

She twisted on the knob desperately trying to open the door. She then spun to face me; her face was one of pure anger. I glanced at her neck and could see the bruises _I_ had left on her neck. 

"What is it you want Malfoy?" she asked in a harsh tone. 

"I wanted..." I started walking upto her, she backed up against the bathroom door. A look of pure fear in her eyes, which it looked like she was trying cover up "...to apologise for doing that to you" I brushed a finger over the bruise on her neck and could feel her shiver and look away in fear. 

"I...got out of control...im sorry" I had planned this out in my head earlier but it didn't come out as easy as i thought it would. 

Granger regarded me with a sceptical look.

"Im telling the truth Granger and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention Lucius around me anymore. At all actually" I crossed my arms over my chest. 

Granger seemed to contemplate this for a second before saying "Fine. Now get out" 

"Aaww Granger i was hoping we could have some fun together." I pouted, "I mean you are naked under that towel." I ran my eyes down over her...curved body. She's really filled out over the summer. 

"Malfoy!" she snapped and hit me around the arm. 

Pretty hard actually.

 "Ok. Ok. But tell your boyfriend that I –" 

"I don't have a boyfriend Malfoy." She said in an almost irritated slash hurt tone. 

"Hey is that a hint?" I smirked 

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she roared grabbing the wand from my hand she unlocked the door and with i have to say my self, amazing strength for a mudblood pushed me out of the bathroom tossing the wand at the back of my head!

I spun around to have the door slammed in my face "Damn wench" I yelled at the door and bent down to grab my wand.

What the?

I shot up and watched as Pansy giggled and winked at me as she passed. Flicking her dark hair over her shoulder as she did so. 

Was pinching my bum that tight and hard supposed to be sexy? Because if you ask me it bloody hurt!  

~* Hermione's point of view *~

What on _earth_ just happened? Malfoy apologised? 

_Apologised!!_

To me? And Im pretty sure he was flirting. Was it flirting? Oh i don't know! I wouldn't would I? 

I sighed and climbed into the bathtub. Goosebumps ran up my arms as i sank into the hot water. 

What would i know about boys i haven't had one since.... I haven't had one at all! Never mind since. Unless Viktor Krum counts but we didn't really go out, he just took me to the ball. 

"Open" 

The small book on the side table opened at my command and the quill by its side took its usual place, just a few centimetres above the page. Ready to write down the thoughts i wished to have in the small book. 

_1st September 2003_

'I've just had a run in with Malfoy. He tried to bloody kill me! Well i guess not kill me kill me but well he near enough did! I only mentioned his father and he went ballistic at me.' I paused in my thoughts and the quill paused in its movements waiting for my next thought. The quill drifted back into movement 'I suppose he's had a rough time since the death of Lucius. He's definitely been acting strange. Anyway enough about Draco-Oh i mean Malfoy.' I shook my head and sunk into the bath, i dipped the pink soap bar into the tub and immediately bubbles began to form in the water. 'Im finally back at Hogwarts! Im so excited! Im a prefect this year and well even though i have to share a common room with two Slytherins it shouldn't be too bad. Oh I can't believe Harry and Ginny are finally dating! Even though Ron isn't too pleased. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the matter seen as he is dating Parvati.' I stared up at the ceiling. 'And well im dating no one. What a surprise.' I rolled my eyes 'I can't believe i have been here six years and i don't even know how to' I paused i felt embarrassed even telling my diary this 'kiss. I don't know how to kiss! Kiss! That simple little thing couples do! The touching of lips! I can't do that!' i groaned and sank even deeper into the tub, dropped my mouth into the water. Leaving my nose just above the surface. 'Im such a loser.' 

~* One day later *~

Hermione's P.O.V

I approached Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville in the Great Hall they were already sat eating their breakfast. 

"-Its really something actually they've had so much in the past year. Mum and dad can't believe it" Ron stopped and looked upto me "Hey Mione" he smiled at me with mouth full of bacon and egg. 

I winced with disgust and sat down besides Ginny "Ron please could you close your mouth" 

He quickly clamped his mouth shut and blushed slightly in the face. 

"We just talking about Fred and George" Neville informed me 

"Oh they've finally opened their joke shop haven't they?" I asked remembering the little they had sent to me in the summer asking if i would like to buy one of their products. 

"You should've seen mums face when she found that they actually started making money" Ginny said. I noticed Harry's hand covering hers and smiled 'They make such a cute couple' 

"I think its great myself," Ron stated proudly "They got me Ginny brand new books and robes" Ron started and pulled at his robes. "They even got me a nimbus 2004!" he exclaimed and i smiled. 

The Weasley's weren't the richest of families and i could see that Ron was really happy with his brother's success. 

"Mum wasn't too happy with it though. They offered her and dad money but she wouldn't take it so they secretly bought us this stuff" Ginny informed me in a whisper.

"A nimbus 2004!?" I turned to see Neville's stunned face "...But how did you get one? There not out on the market until next year are they?"

"Yeah i know its brilliant ain't it? They said that they sold, the man who created the nimbus some things for his son. And as a payment he gave them this." Ron beamed taking pulling out the nimbus 2004. He held it out in front of him for Harry and Neville to goggle at. I even got a good look at it. It was really something. Similar to the Fire bolt Harry and I myself, even though no one knows yet have. 

"Not even Malfoy has one of these" Neville said brushing his fingers on the fine wood of the broom.

"I know" Ron grinned

"You know mum said that your not supposed to be using that until next year." Ginny kindly reminded Ron and i smiled. 

Ron shrugged "What she doesn't know won't hurt her"  

Such a Ron thing to say. 

"I have an announcement" I started catching all their attention "I spoke with Professor McGonagall and Angelina and..." I paused looking around at their faces "...am going to be on the Quidditch team" I smiled and looked round at their faces. 

Harry, Ron and Neville all looked as though I had said i was pregnant! And Ginny well Ginny looked happy for me. At least someone did.

"Hermione that's great!" she squealed and patted me on the back "I think you'll do great" 

The boys were silent. Gee thanks for supporting me boys. 

I heard Ginny cough "Isn't it great" she must've kicked Harry in the shin because he yelped and stopped looking like his jaw was about to drop off. 

"Yeah Its brilliant Hermione" he coughed

"I didn't know you could play Quidditch" Ron stated coming out of his daze. 

"Well." I started "You know all those times I told you I was going to the library?" I continued at Ron's nod "A lot of the time I actually went to train and well now im good enough to be on the team" I waited for Ron to say something.... Say something Ron!

"Well that's great!" He beamed and i sighed happily "What position are you playing?" 

"Im a beater" I smiled proudly. 

"Cool" Neville said and i smiled at him. 

"Don't you have to be strong to be a beater?" Ron whispered however I did happen to hear him. 

"Ron!" I heard Ginny screech. 

He stared at me unsure of what to say and then lowered his head. "Well. Thanks Ron. Im going to the library" I stood up and stormed away. 

"Hermione wait!" I could here Ginny call after me but I didn't bother to turn back. 

'Don't you have to be strong to be a beater?' I mimicked his stupid voice in my head. I am strong! Well stronger than i was and strong enough to be a beater. He's such a...a idiot!

I turned the corner and continued down the corridor with my head down. That was until i crashed into something hard. I fell back to the floor "Ow" 

Nice going Hermione. 

"Hermione?" 

I looked up to see Fred and George hovering over me, one of them held out their hands for me and i took it "Oh thanks. Sorry about that" 

"Geez Hermione..." Fred started

"Watch were your going..." George added

"Or you could get hurt" Fred finished 

"Im sorry ok!" I shouted causing the two to cast worrying glances to each other. "Oh I didn't mean to shout at you." I apologised

"Its ok here" Gorge started

"Take this" Fred finished and handed me a red colour sweet. 

"I'll make you feel better" George finished. 

I really wish they'd stop doing that. Finishing each others sentecnes.

I looked at the two suspiciously "What is this?" I asked looking at the small sweet held between Fred's thumb and index finger. 

"Oh its just a little something we cooked up." Fred smiled wickedly and glanced to George

"Oh i don't know..." I started biting the corner of my lip. 

For all i know that thing could turn me into some sort of frog or insect or make me look like a clown. 

"It doesn't matter you may not be able to handle it anyway" George sighed at me

I furrowed my brow in anger "And what's _that _supposed to mean?" i hissed at them angrily 

"Oh nothing-" Fred started

"Its just you may be too...what's the word?" George looked upto the ceiling,

If he says what I think he's going to say I'll...

"Weak?" George finished.  

I knew it!

I growled under my breath "Im not weak!" I snatched the sweet from Fred's hand and shoved into my mouth chewed it and swallowed. "There see!" I pushed past the two and stormed off down the corridor. 

~*Normal point of view*~

"Do you think we should've given Hermione that reversing sweet? We haven't tested it out yet," Fred asked as he watched Hermione stalk off down the corridor. 

George simply shrugged "Oh well nothing we can do now except wait to see it works" 

"She'll have our heads when she finds out" Fred cast a worrying glance to George who broke out into a smile 

"Its worth it though"  

Fred mimicked his brother's smile perfectly and the two began down the corridor. 

**~@~**

Hermione had made her way down to the library muttering cuss words under breath. Did the entire Weasley family think she was some kind of weak little girl? She knew something so small shouldn't have gotten to her but it really had. Hermione had become deeply interested in Quidditch and every time she tried to talk about with Ron and Harry they would say it's 'not your thing'. Hermione took a seat at a table 'And those two are supposed to know me' she huffed and stood up as she did she felt a wave of dizziness come over her and immediately fell back into her seat. 

'I knew i shouldn't have taken that sweet' taking steady breathes Hermione stood up once more; she took small steps and felt herself becoming even dizzier she fell back again only to be caught in someone's arms. Strong arms. 'Nice Strong arms'

Hermione blinked a few times and then pushed her self out of the 'strong arms' she spun round to see Draco with a smug look on his face. "Granger aren't you too young to be drinking? And in school too?" Draco shook his head and watched her curiously she didn't say anything she just stared at him. 'What's up with her?' he furrowed his brow as she pushed past him and too the table where her bag lay. 

"Go away ferret before I tell your daddy your annoying me" Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and was about to walk away when...

"What did I tell you Granger?" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and was about to pin her to the bookcase when she somehow spun _him_ round and pinned _him_ to the bookcase.

"Look Malfoy, Im not the weak pathetic muggle born you once knew. So stay the fuck out of my way or i swear, little John is coming off" Hermione tapped her wand at the top of Draco's inner thigh. She leaned in and tilted up her head so that her mouth was near his ear "What's a Slytherin without his snake?" she whispered. Her soft lips brushed against his pale cheek, sending a strange tingling shiver down his spine. Hermione pulled away from Draco winked at him in a very, he had to admit seductive way. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the library leaving a very dumbstruck Draco. 

Fred and George both dropped the books they had been using to hide their faces and watched as Hermione walked out of the library, her hips swaying from side to side as she did so. 

"Bloody hell" Started Fred a small smile began to make its way onto his freckly face. 

"It worked" George finished he turned to face Fred and smiled "It worked!" 

**~@~**

**End of second chapter! **

**Bye!**


	3. Shake on it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything else i happen to use from the Harry potter books.**

**Summary: Hermione knows more than any other student at Hogwarts the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will he go in his lessons?**

**Thanks to dracoandhermioneforever88, Lexis, Samara Potter, Ishizu-Ishtar 123, Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Meg, Meg, Chel, DrAcOLuVeR79, WinterNightfall, crazyone17, **

**AbigailSnape: Im not sure where I got the idea, just thought it would be a good one.**

** Draco4president: Yeah Draco does seem a little nicer if you haven't noticed but he's still you know...Draco. He's trying to be nicer to Hermione and you'll see why soon. * Grins ***

** Darkening Sky, Penniez, SpiderSquirrel, and pyroprincess4rmeverwood.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Oh and thanks to Cookie Crumbs because she does happen to help me with my writing, because truthfully mine isn't the best, so thanks cookie!**

**Chapter 3: Shake on it**

**~@~**

What the bloody hell is up with Granger? She just...I mean she...I...god she was fit...

I walked down the corridor at a slow pace. I had potions next, its not like I had to be there anytime soon. 

"Malfoy!" 

I turned to see Crabbe running at me head on, I simply stepped to the side and 

BANG!

Crabbe was lying in a heap on the floor and Oh! How did my foot get there? I wonder...I pulled my foot away, walked round in front of Crabbe and bent down in front of him. "Crabbe I didn't know you liked to eat floor" 

"Haha" he slowly pushed himself up and wiped himself down. 

I rose to a standing position and looked down at the smaller, larger and I mean LARGER Slytherin. "Why are you in such a rush?" I asked and continued my walk to Potions waiting for him to catch up. 

"Well" he started panting a little.

I swear if he starts moaning about cupcakes not being served again I _will_ hit him...

 "Its Granger" 

Ok. This is better. I glanced at Crabbe out of the corner of my eye "What about her?" 

"She came into the cafeteria earlier. She was acting weird. And she well...she did the Engorgio spell on Goyle and enlarged his head, and then she did the Reducio spell on his entire body! Then she did the Tarantallegra spell on him! He danced in front of everyone looked pretty funny really" 

Granger did _what?_

"What?" I asked sharply not believing my ears. I stopped walking. 

"Its true" Crabbe nodded "He...passed out from dancing so much and I was taken to the hospital wing. By then Granger had already made it out of the Great Hall" 

My bloody god. What the hell has gotten into Granger? 

~*~

Seriously how could she walk around with her skirt so damn _long?_

I looked at my self in the mirror and cringed at the sight. Yuck!

I took out my wand and then shrunk my skirt until it reached my thigh.  Not too short and not too long. Perfect.

Ok what else needs doing? Oh this shirt! 

 I then tightened the shirt around my chest. "That's better," I said to my self. "Wait. Something is off" I looked my self over again "It's this awful hair!" I grabbed this bushy hair and pulled down on it "It's got to go" I pointed my wand at my hair. The frizzy curls began to straighten out and the hair grew past my shoulders and down to my lower back. "That is so much better" i mumbled and gave a satisfied smile, I grabbed my robes and my jumper and quickly shoved them into my bag before looking myself over one last time. 

Damn im sexy! 

I walked out of the girl's toilets and headed down the corridor. Ok I should have potions next.

 Super!

I rolled my eyes. I swear if that Snape starts today I will blow something up. No actually not something...him. I smiled at the thought of a blown up Snape and entered the dark classroom. 

Empty. 

Ok where to sit? Where to sit? I looked to the other corner of the classroom and spotted...Malfoy? And... that Crabbe lad. I guess it's not empty after all. I walked to where the two boys sat. 

"Hey boys" I smiled at the two and sat on the end of the desk, my skirt riding up as i did. I caught Crabbe looking and he turned away his face burning with embarrassment. Ignoring the look Malfoy was giving me, I decided to tease Crabbe. 

"What's the matter Crabbe?" I ran my fingers along the rim of skirt and pulled it up an inch "Aren't you allowed to look at a muggles leg? Or did your master over here forbid it?" I glanced down at Malfoy and felt the corner of my mouth twitch. He was staring up at me with a disbelieving look.

This old Granger probably never acted like this. Lucky im here then!

"You know you're pretty hot" I grinned. He might be a Slytherin, a stuck up Slytherin but he _is_ good looking. 

He stared at me for a brief second and smirked smugly "I know" 

Someone's full of themselves...and its not just me!

"Hermione?" 

I turned to look at Harry and smiled "Harry!" I squealed and jumped from the desk, I ran round to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"'Mione...are you...ok?" he spoke between breaths and i realised i was squeezing just a little too hard. I let him go.

"Im fine" I beamed at him. He looked embarrassed about something. Probably because I had my hott bod pressed against his when I had hugged him. 

"So your not mad at what happened in the hall?" his left eye winced in that cute little way it always did and I smiled at him, with my 'don't worry' smile.

"Oh im still mad" I nodded "just not with you" I smiled and then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a table. He sat down and was looking at me strangely but he must've shrugged it off.

"Harry I can't find-" 

I turned to look at Ron who was stood at the door gaping at me. I mean come on! Yes I am undeniably _hott_ but he doesn't need to stare that hard! And i bet he's hard as well! I glanced down at his 'lower' area and broke out into a quiet, quickly growing loud, laughter. 

"Is she ok?" I heard him whisper as he came to sit in between us both.

"Im fine thanks Weasley" I said sharply "Oh and If your going to talk about me in anyway don't do it behind my back" I turned away from him and looked over to Malfoy and Crabbe, they too were staring at me. 

I winked at the two. Crabbe turned the colour of Ron's hair and quickly turned away whereas Malfoy, that stupid, hott, might i add, very hott muggle hating nitwit, was still looking at me. 

I turned away and noticed the class filling up quick. Then that Slytherin loving idiot came into the room. A.K.A Professor Snape. "Settle down!" he ordered and upon seeing Harry he turned his back to the class and he seemed to be 'fiddling' with something. 

I looked over to the other side of the classroom. That Pansy girl was all over Malfoy. 

Tramp. 

I smiled. He _really_ didn't like her. You would think she'd get the message. Pathetic really.

He turned round and caught me smiling. Ok he either has thing for me or he has a thing for Harry or Ron because he keeps on turning around. 

I personally think he that he can't resist my 'sexiness' I mean who can?

"Mione" 

I heard Ron whisper and nudge me in the side. I didn't turn away from looking at Malfoy. Seriously does he think he's hott? Ok Yes he is! But it's obvious that Im hotter than him!

"Hermione!" 

I sighed "What?" I asked sharply. Can't he see im gazing into the eyes of the guy i hate the most?

"What are you doing? Why are you looking at that bloody ferret?" he hissed down my neck and I had the urge to turn around and tell him that about a little muggle sweet called 'Tic-Tacs' 

I rolled my eyes away from Malfoy and looked at Ron "Because." I started standing up "I happen to think that bloody ferret" I pointed towards Malfoy.  "Is hott" 

The entire class fell silent. They were all staring at me. Yes I know hott girl in the room! Red alert!

Seriously 

"What!" Ron shrieked in a lets just 'girly' tone, a look of disbelief on his face. 

"You heard Weasley" I said and placed my hands on my hips "I said I think Draco Malfoy is hott! H-o-t-t, hott!"  

Ron's eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out of their sockets any moment now, his face went as red as his hair and im sure that grounding noise was his teeth. 

The entire class broke out into hushed whispers and giggles. 

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared and I turned to look at him "For Miss Grangers rude interruptions" he regarded me with a look im perfectly sure professors can't use on students!

"Excuse me? Interruptions?" I asked and leaned forward pressing my palms flat on the wooden table "Im sorry Snape..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before the class broke out more loud whispers. "But I haven't interrupted anything. You haven't even started the bloody lesson yet" 

I could see the fire in Snape's eyes flare, his face rearranged itself into a look of anger "Another 50 points from Gryffindor" 

"Hermione!" Ron whispered harshly 

"What?!" I shouted and turned to look at Ron and before Snape could say another word I whipped out my wand "Petrificus Totalus!" 

I could hear Snape's heavy body meet the ground with a loud thud and i smiled. Im pretty sure everyone is more than gob smacked by now. "What did you want Ron?" I asked sweetly and brought my wand to the side

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" he shot up and towered over me, his features darkening as his face screwed up with anger.

"Nothing is the matter with me Weasley," I hissed back. 

Bloody tit. 

"Why do you keep calling me Weasley?" 

"Because you've pissed me off and right now im not liking you. So back off before i curse you" I threatened him and watched as his eyes flashed a mixture of anger then fear and then anger. 

"You wouldn't dare" 

Oh don't push me little boy.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I started towards him and pressed my wand firmly to his chest "Didn't you see what I did to Snape?" I indicated towards Snape with my finger "Or is your greasy hair blocking your view" I flicked up his fringe. "I can get rid of it if you like. Burn it off" 

"Hermione" Harry was now up stood next to Ron "Stop it" 

"Shut up Harry" I pointed my wand in his direction "Quietus!" I turned my wand back to Ron "Are you sure I wouldn't do anything to you?" 

"Hermione! Leave him alone!" Parvati was coming to his aid.

How cute.

"Aaww. Am i upsetting your iccle boyfwend?" I faked a pout and turned my eyes back to Ron "So how does it feel having a girlfriend Weasel?" I wrinkled my nose; in that cute little way i do "I bet it's _way_ better having sex with a real living and breathing girl instead of your hand huh?" 

The Slytherin side of the class broke out into an uproar of laughter and i smiled slyly. 

I watched intently as Ron's face turned a dark shade of red and he turned his eyes to the stone floor. 

God I _love_ being bad!

"I don't know what your talking about Hermione" I glanced to Parvati "You've never even kissed a boy never mind had sex with one!" 

Oh! That hurt! I tutted. Bitch.

The Slytherins continued with their laughter. If they're laughing at me I'll curse and hex them until they are nothing but a spec of dust on the floor!

"Parvati, Parvati, Parvati." I walked upto the smaller girl and brushed a wisp of her dark hair to the side "Don't fuck with me" I smiled sweetly and pointed my wand at her. 

"Hermione stop!" 

Can't a girl get anything done around here?

 I turned to see Fred and George and I smiled.

"Fred, George! You arrived just in time! I was about to curse your little brother and his girlfriend" I turned back to face Parvati and I lifted my wand yet again. 

"No wait!"

I sighed and looked at them "What?" i raised my brows and gave my 'impatient' look. 

"We have to take you some where" Fred started

"To Dumbledore" George added 

"He knows about you using your wand on professor Snape" 

Great.

"Fine" I grunted and looked at Parvati "Bye" i faked a smile and then glared at Ron "See you later Weasel" I hissed and reluctantly followed the twins out of the classroom 

Hey they both have cute asses...not as cute as mine obviously... 

~*~* Draco's P.O.V *~*~

Did Granger. _Granger _just...do that? First she threatens me then she casts a binding spell on Snape and then turns on her own mates!

My god I think im starting to like her!

I watched as she was led reluctantly out of the classroom with Fred and George and then turned around to look at Potty and Weasel. 

"Well Weasel you're that _damn_ annoying even Granger has turned on you" I laughed the other Slytherins quickly joining in with me. 

I swear If i jumped off a cliff they'd follow me. 

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy we'll have enough of that" Professor Flitwick had entered the room and had rushed over to help Snape. 

I still can't believe Granger did that to Snape. _Granger_ of all people! _I _wouldn't even pull a stunt like that. Not that im scared to do such things im just not...stupid.

She'll probably get expelled. 

I smirked. Couldn't be helped really. The look on Grangers face if she was expelled would be priceless; I'd never let her live it down. 

"Malfoy" 

I turned to look at Crabbe 

"Have you done anything with Granger yet?" 

For the love of god!!!!!

"Shut up!" I hissed and shook my head at his stupidity. 

Tell the whole class why don't you? Idiot. I glanced back over my shoulder and sighed, potty and weasel were too lost in their little deluded worlds after the incident with Granger to even realise what Crabbe had said. 

~*~*~ Normal P.O.V ~*~*~

Fred and George were both stood in front of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall; they were in the middle of discussing Hermione's 'problem'. 

Behind them sat Hermione. She had her head leant back on the top of the seat and was gazing at the opposite wall, with an upside down perspective. She started to hum something to her-self, tapping her index fingers on the arm of the chairs as she did so. She was bored.

Really...bored. 

"Now you say that you don't have anything to change Miss. Granger back to the way she was?" Dumbledore asked for what had to be the fourth time; he pushed his glasses back up his nose and inter-locked his fingers together. 

"No sir." Fred whispered not daring to look Professor McGonagall. 

"The sweet was designed to reverse someone's personality. So in Hermione's case she changed into well, a confident, full of herself, nasty well lets just say her attitude is one that is similar to a Slytherins" George explained tucking his hands into his pockets he curled his lips inwards and shifted his eyes around the office.

"And we all know how nasty and ruthless Slytherins are" Fred added and glanced at George who nodded in agreement with him.

"I heard that!" Hermione had lifted her head and had an insulted look on her face. 'Referring me to a Slytherin. Eeww.' She thought and pulled her face to express her disliking of being referred to as one of 'them.'

"So" George continued with what he had been saying earlier "Where not sure if the effects of the sweet are going to wear off or stick around with her for good" 

"Do you know how much trouble you two could get in for this? Testing such things out on students! Haven't you any consideration for others?" Professor McGonagall scowled angrily, her grey eyes darting between the two twins. 

"Were sorry" mumbled Fred

"We'll try and come up with another sweet to reverse the effects," George added quickly 

"Well you better for your sake and Hermione's" Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look and nodded for them to leave. 

"Bye boys" Hermione waved as she watched the twins leave and then she bounced out of the seat she had been sat in, starting for the door. 

"Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore called after her. Hermione stopped and turned to face the two professors "You are aware that you have had a personality change?" he asked pushing his glasses back up his nose again.

"Oh yeah!" she waved her hand as if it were nothing "If you ask me its an improvement! The old Hermione was just...boring. To tell the truth I hope Fred and George don't figure this out then I get to stay" she smiled 

Dumbledore glanced to McGonagall and then back to Hermione "Hermione" 

"Call me 'Mione" 

McGonagall looked to Dumbledore and with a small sigh turned back to Hermione "Miss Granger. You are a student at Hogwarts that means you shall behave as a student and treat Professors with respect. You shall be punished..." 

"What!" Hermione said becoming enraged "What for?" her eyes darted between the two professors. 

"For using your wand on a professor! Not only that but you used three spells on a fellow student! It is only right that you are punished like any other student would be if they were in your shoes. You however are getting off lightly for this...'condition'. You will serve a week of detention with Professor Snape and if you are caught using your wand on another professor you shall be expelled" 

Hermione went to open her mouth but then closed it. Arguing would only make things worse. "Fine" 

"You may have the rest of the day off Miss Granger. Gather yourself together" 

"Thank you" she looked between McGonagall and then Dumbledore, she nodded her head at the two and left. 

"Do you not think that was a little harsh?" Dumbledore asked turning his blue eyes upwards to McGonagall. 

"I know. But Miss Granger needs discipline or she may end up doing something worse to another professor or student."  

~*~* Hermione's P.O.V *~*~

I don't believe this! A week of detention! Unbelievable! It was only Snape! No one special! 

I stormed down the corridor. The moments from earlier relaying in my mind. That Ron is bloody twit! I really don't know why i put up with him all these years and that Parvati! Oh does she have nerve! 'You've never kissed a boy never mind had sex with one' I mocked her annoying voice. 

I stopped walking. Come to think of it. I _haven't_ kissed a boy! Ever. _Ever_. Oh god I am such a loser! I screwed up my face in disbelief. 

Ok calm down.

_Ever!!!!!!_

Deep breathes Mione deep breaths. 

Ok this is what im going to do. I started my walk again. Im going to find a boy out of my year and im just going to...get him to teach me. Yep. Uh huh. Perfect idea. Yes siree that's what I'll do.

But who to pick? Harry? No he's dating Ginny, Ron? No way in this world or the muggle world! Neville. No full stop! That's just, Eeww. Dean Thomas? Hmmm he doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll put him on my good list. Seamus I share a common room with him so it would be pretty easy for him to 'teach' me. Im just not sure I'd want to have _him_ teach me. I do like him but Id rather have someone different someone like...

Malfoy.

He's hott. His lips look kissable. Totally kissable and if he doesn't do it well...I'll have to force him into doing it. And there's only one way in getting a guy to 'want' to do anything with you. I'll tempt him. Or...I'll try...Im not sure if Im even good at that...kind of stuff...

I quickly made my way to the common room, thankful for Dumbledore allowing me to have the rest of day off. I don't know why they are getting all worried. In my opinion this is an improvement and im not taking no sweet for them to change me back into 'her'. 

I wonder where Malfoy is now. Hmmm well I should have care of magical creatures with the Slytherins so...Malfoy will be there. I smirked. Good. 

~*~* Normal P.O.V *~*~

"Ok class settle down" Hagrid grinned through his thick beard and waited for the group to settle themselves down. They quietened down there chatting. Malfoy added the odd remark about Hermione's behaviour towards 'potty and weasel'. He wasn't going to let this one go, for a long while. 

"Righ' this year we'll be studyin' muggle creatures" Hagrid explained and nodded at the groans coming from the Slytherin group. He too wasn't happy with having to study muggle creatures but not for the same reason as the Slytherins. They were mad because having to study anything to with the muggle world was in their opinion boring, crap and pointless. Hagrid was upset because he liked the more dangerous and strange creatures. However he had to admit that he was excited about studying muggle creatures. For all he knows they could be as dangerous and odd as 'Fluffy' his three headed dog. 

"Come on now. Studyin' muggle born creatures ain't tha bad" he curled his lips inwards and raised his brows at the Slytherins "Alrigh' then lets get started eh" He smiled down at Harry before turning his back to the group he climbed into his hut and came out holding a blue 'pet cage' 

The group of teens looked at it curiously, they were all pushing themselves up on their knees trying to see what was in the blue box shaped object. Hagrid had his back turned the group for a moment and then he turned around holding a small puppy in his hands. 

A wave of 'Awws' and squeals ran through the group as the girls immediately got up to get a look at the small puppy. 

"Alrigh', Alrigh' you can all ave a look in a minute" The girls pouted and sat back down. The boys however just rolled their eyes. 

"So," Hagrid started as he gently ran his large fingers over the puppies fur "Does anybody know what this is?" 

"A puppy?" Crabbe blurted out looking happy that he had actually answered a question. 

Draco rolled his eyes 'Don't state the obvious' he thought and looked back to Hagrid. 

"Yeah o'course its a puppy. But wha' _kind_ a puppy is it?" he looked around at the blank faces of the students and he chewed his lower lip and looked almost worried 'Im hope they don' think this is borin'' he thought 

Harry raised his hand into the air. Hagrid brightened and nodded at him "'Arry?" 

"Its an Akita." 

Hagrid beamed "Tha's righ' this little pup is an Akita. Now I know they migh' not seem too dangerous now. But when these pups get older they get pretty dangerous." 

"Why did they grow two extra heads?" Draco asked his smirk taking its usual place among his features. 

"Well no. Ya see Akita's are cousins to the wolf and-" Hagrid stopped mid sentence "Oh 'allo Hermione" he greeted. 

Harry turned around to see Hermione approaching Hagrid he smiled up at her and then glanced to Ron who suddenly seemed interested in the grass. He began plucking out strands and then clumps and then he was pulling the dirt from out of the ground. 

"Hag-Oh Professor Hagrid please i can I speak with you?" she smiled her sweetest smile 

The class had started talking with each other; many of the girls had already taken the puppy and were stroking and cuddling it. The Slytherins were already taking the 'mick' out of what Hagrid had decided for them to study this year. 

Draco thought the idea was stupid all together 'muggle animals' what did he care about muggle animals anyway? He wasn't going to the muggle world anytime soon.

"Im going to have a word with her" Harry said to Ron, who simply shrugged his shoulders and muttered 'whatever' under his breath. With a sigh Harry got up and made his way over to Hermione and Hagrid. 

"If you say so 'Mione" Hagrid smiled at her as she left Harry and Hagrid alone. "Anything I can do for you 'Arry?" 

"Actually I was hoping to have a word with Hermione" He said and watched as she made her way over to pet the puppy. 

"Shame bout her 'problem' ain't it?" 

"Problem?" Harry asked and looked to Hermione "She looks fine to me" 

"Oh Don' yer know bout 'er problem? Yer know with her takin' tha reversal sweet an all" Hagrid explained to Harry who looked more puzzled now than he had been a few seconds ago.

"Reversal sweet?" 

"Haven't yer noticed her sudden change in Behaviour?" 

Harry thought back to his potions lesson and nodded. "Yeah. She was acting like...like..." 

"A Slytherin?" Hagrid added 

Harry nodded and glanced back to Hermione "So a sweet has done this to her?" he asked. Hagrid nodded and Harry clicked "And Im guessing Fred and George have something to do with this?" 

"Aye' gotta watch out for 'er. Don' mind her if she's actin' all weird, after all it ain't her fault" Hagrid patted Harry's back and the two headed back to the rest of the group. 

"Malfoy" Draco turned away from the conversation he was having and looked to Hagrid "Yer gotta be goin with 'Mione. She says yer gotta be somewhere important" 

Draco looked from Hagrid to Hermione who was now coming towards him. He furrowed his brow in wonder and stood up. 

"Come on cutie" Hermione winked at him as she passed and motioned for him to follow. Many of the Slytherins had caught her wink, however they didn't glare or say anything nasty about her instead they all looked to Draco and either winked at him, blew kisses or raised their brows in suggestive ways. Harry saw this and couldn't understand why. Why weren't they being nasty towards Hermione? And _why_ were they suggesting that Draco do something? He also noticed that Draco didn't sneer or look disgusted he just...smirked and followed Hermione. 

'He's upto something' was the first thought that popped into his head. 

~@~

"Granger" Draco glanced down at the smaller girl she had a small smile on her face. 

"Hm?" she kept walking, not bothering to look up at him

"What is so important that you have to pull me out of lesson Granger?" Draco asked as the two turned another corner. Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. 

"Your out of lesson because I want you out of lesson" Hermione quirked a brow "If you' rather be learning about helpless little puppies then i can take you back" Hermione smirked seeing the insulted look Draco had thrown at her. 

"Please and be stuck with that big oaf don't think so Granger" Draco glanced down at Hermione and could see her...giggle? 'Wait. I thought Granger liked Hagrid' he observed her curiously. He had definitely noticed her change in appearance. For one she didn't have those frizzy curl anymore, 'she obviously changed sometime today' he thought and brought his down her chest and then her legs. Her skirt was higher up than usual and her shirt was tight oh and- wait. Wait. Wait. Backup. Why did he even care anyway? He shrugged "Granger-" 

"Either Hermione or Mione" Hermione cut in. Draco raised a brow "And why would I call you that?" 

"Because Draky-poo" she started obviously mocking Pansy Parkinson "I like told you too and if you don't I'll like never speak with you again" 

Draco gave her a 'what the hell' look and then smirked "Grang-" 

"Hermione or Mione" 

"Hermione" Draco began his voice cracking as he tried to impersonate some girl "Why are we heading to the common room?" 

"I'll tell you when we get there, which is now!" Hermione faked a gasp of surprise and grabbed his arm; she tugged him towards the portrait "Cursed life" The Portrait swung open at Hermione's words and the two walked through the portrait closing behind them. 

"Ok Gra-Hermione." Draco coughed uncomfortably at saying 'Hermione' "What have you brought me here for?" He asked and sat himself down on the long sofa. 

"Well," she started and sat on the arm of the sofa "You was there in potions this morning right?" 

Draco smirked and nodded "And?" 

"And you heard what Parvati had said" Hermione said as she walked over to the armchair besides the fire and sat down in it. 

"Yeah I heard" Draco really couldn't help but grin, 'Granger hasn't ever kissed a boy.' He had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing. "What does it have to do with me?" his right brow arched up on his pale head. 

"I want you to teach me," Hermione stated in a tone that said 'You _will_ teach me' Draco knew this tone he used it all the time. He peered at Hermione 

"Teach you _what_ exactly?" he knew perfectly well what she was talking about he just wanted her to say it. 

"Teach me how to kiss and... Stuff" Hermione added the 'and stuff' quietly and nervously shifted her eyes to the fireplace.

"And why would I _want_ to do that?" 

Hermione was silent for at least a minute as she stared into Draco's dark clouded eyes; the corner of her mouth twitched and a small smile came to her face. "Never mind" she got up from the seat and Draco had gotten up the minute she had grabbing her arm before she could leave the room. "No. It doesn't matter. You obviously are too scared, afraid you'll get your mouth contaminated with my dirty mudblood germs" she gasped in mock horror and then rolled her dark eyes 

"I didn't say anything like that did I?" Draco let go of her arm crossed his arms over his chest

"No you didn't need too." Hermione went to walk away but was held back yet again she sighed and rested her hand on her hip. 

Inside she was smiling. 

"I'll do it." 

She smiled. 

"But. What will I get out of this? Apart from mudblood germs?" 

"Well you'll get to know what it's like to kiss a muggle" she brought a hand to her mouth and gasped

"Yeah" Draco dragged on "as _tempting _as that sounds, it's just not enough" he said heavily emphasizing the word 'tempting' 

"Ok, what do you want?" 

Draco let go of her arm and fell back into the chair, he spread his arms out on the back of it and eyed Hermione. "I know. Lets just say you owe me. Then when I want something you have to give it me" Hermione shrugged and sat down on the arm of the chair. 

"Fine with me" 

Draco eyed her suspiciously 'she's acting very...odd' he stared at her with a blank expression 'and why did she come to me? Why not potty or that faggot Weasel.' He thought, "Let me ask you something" 

"Go on" 

Draco looked at her for another moment before going on "Why did you come to me?" Hermione raised a brow at him and he went on "I mean. You've been acting very...strange today. And I mean _very._  Is it that time of the month or something?" Draco ducked his head to avoid the flying cushion and looked back to Hermione "It was only a few questions" 

"If you must know Malfoy." Hermione started and crossed her legs "I've been acting 'strange' because I've decided I want a change. Im sick and tired of being the goody-two shoes, know-it-all with nothing else better to do than do Harry's and Weasley's homework" She paused for a breath and then went on "And I didn't choose Harry because he has a girlfriend. I didn't choose Ron because he's a bloody tit" 

Draco smirked "Well you've finally come to your senses"

"And I chose you out of all the boys in our year because you are the only one who, well is hott and from what I've heard you have a lot of experience" Hermione finished 

"Really? And who did you hear that from?" 

"Oh just about every girl in our year. I don't know if you have noticed Malfoy but you are attractive to _both_ sexes. I mean I overheard some boys talking about how hott you are and how they would like to you know" she glanced down at his lower area and then looked back into his mortified grey eyes "I know the boys are as bad as the girls."

Draco's eyes widened to some large proportion "Too much information Granger!" he blurted out before she could go on. Hermione giggled and then broke out into laughter. The look on Draco's face was priceless, oh if only she had a camera. 

Hermione stopped her laughing and stood up. She walked over to Draco and held out her hand "Come on we'll shake on it" Draco stood up and took Hermione's hand in his own and shook on it. 

'Something's not right. He wouldn't agree to do this with me if his life depended on it' Hermione thought and increased the grip she had on his hand, her eyes narrowing with wonder. 

'Something's not right. She's hiding something' Draco thought and he too narrowed his eyes at her. 

**~@~**

**Nice long chapter as requested by Penniez!**

**Ok. Let me say a few things before you start saying things about Hermione. If you didn't get why Hermione is acting well totally full of herself and all that it is because she took a sweet that reversed her personality, so she acts the exact opposite of what she used to. Just thought Id say that in case I didn't explain it well enough. **

**Oh and another thing I know your probably waiting for Draco to get on with his 'lessons' no need to worry! That will be happening in the next chapter! **


	4. Don't poke me there!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything else i happen to use from the Harry potter books.**

**Summary: Hermione knows more than any other student at Hogwarts the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will he go in his lessons?**

**This chapter is more of a 'don't worry im still writing this fic' chapter!**

**Some *quotes for my lovely readers. If you can guess what these quotes are from I'll erm...update within a week! (or two)**

*** 'I love goooooold' **

*** 'She's even got man boobs!' **

***'Switch on the engine pass it on –**

**Switch on the engine pass it on –**

**Bitch on the pension suck my dong –**

**What?**

**Oh, switch on the engine'**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

**~@~**

"Ok lesson one. Kissing"  

I nodded at this and could feel my insides twist in a way that im not even sure possible.

Ohmygod! What If I do rubbish? I've never kissed before!

"Err oh O.K."

Draco moved closer to me. Oh god. Oh god oh what do I do? What do I do? 

"Granger. You look like you've got a barge pole shoved up your ass" 

I stared at Malfoy angrily "What?" I asked sharply 

"Just...relax, your kissing me not weasel or pothead" 

"Just relax? Im learning how to kiss from a stuck up dick weed, who thinks he is sexier than me! And you tell me too relax? You know what I knew coming to you was a bad Idea! I should have-" I stopped my blabbing when I felt warm lips press against mine. 

This isn't so bad! Actually its...bloody great! I remembered that when couples kissed, even though we aren't a couple. Ok whenever anyone kisses they close their eyes. I slowly closed my eyes.

Soft, warm, gentle wait! I opened my eyes "hey! What's with the stopping?" I pulled myself back after almost falling on Draco. Not like that would be a bad thing....

He is a good kisser! His lips taste like...i Licked my lips and then smiled, tastes like fresh peppermint!  

"Granger you didn't kiss me" 

"Yes i did" 

I did right? I distinctly remember my lips against his! That is kissing isn't it? The touching of lips?

Right? .... Im such a stupid, stupid, sexy idiot...

"No I kissed you and you just sat there" he gave an aggravated sigh "You have to kiss back Granger or people will think your some kind of frigid mudblood" he grinned at me "Oh wait you are" 

"Kiss my ass" 

"Gladly" 

"Your kind of kinky!" I exclaimed. Damn fine too. Kinky _and_ fine! Glad he's my teacher! 

"Yeah well they don't call me the god of sex for nothing" he smirked as if it were obvious. 

He's a little too full of himself. Sex god? Yeah ok and Im ugly! I laughed. Me ugly that's funny!

I decided to have some fun with him. 

"I know I here the boys call you that all the time. Then again I could give you a whole list of names the boys love to call you" I smiled seeing his eyes widen. If he throws up on me I swear I'll beat the hell out of him! "Ok, there's sugar plum, hot lips, cute ass, lord of the di..." 

"Granger!" 

Not so full of ourselves now are we Mr. I have god damn sexy lips! Sexy eyes. Sexy hair. Sexy bod. He's just sexy! 

"What?" I asked sweetly "I was only informing you of what..." 

"Stop! I don't want to know. Do you want me to teach you or not?" 

"Fine" I sighed. Just ruin my fun why don't you? 

"Right. Looks like were going have to start off with the basic of basics." He shook his head "I didn't think you were this _bad_ at the whole thing" I went to say something but he went on "When I kiss you do what I do ok? Move-your-lips-with-mine" he explained it to me like I was sort of four year old! "Is-that-too-much-for-you-to-handle?" 

Im going to hurt him so bad! "Your so gay" I stated "Your so gay it isn't funny!" 

"Whatever. Come on" 

"No" I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my head from him. 

"Granger" 

"No!" I said much more stubbornly this time. If he's going to treat my like a child then I'll act like one! 

Malfoy turned my head, forcefully might I add! Up ward and placed his lips against mine. 

Ok what did he say? Something about moving my lips? I started to follow his example and move my lips with his. Hey this is even better! Wait...is that his tongue?! 

Why is his tongue hitting mine? Oh that's it! If you want tongue wars then you've got it!

I pushed myself up onto my knees and draped my arms over his shoulders; I then thrust my tongue into his mouth. Mmmmmm pepper mint! I moved my tongue around his in attempt to pin it or something along those lines! He must've liked it because I could feel him smile against my lips. 

I pulled back in order to catch my breath. These tongue wars really tire you out! 

"That was...better. Your a natural" 

I grinned. Oh yeah im good!

"What next professor?" I asked licking my lips. I still had my arms draped over his shoulders, with my body right up against his. Wait, why is he spinning around like that?

"Granger are you ok?" 

Who said that? A wave of complete dizziness came over me and I collapsed to the floor unable to stay up – right. 

Draco P.O.V

I watched as Granger slipped away from me and fell back to the floor. Oook is she expecting me to jump on her? She's only just learnt how to kiss! Pissing hell is she raunchy! Oh...hold on...she's collapsed. I knew that. 

I watched her for a little while and then began to examine my nails. Is she going to regain consciousness any time soon? Im getting a little bored. After another minute of sitting around I realised that Granger probably needed some help so I decided to check her out. "Granger" I leaned over her "Granger" I sang whilst poking her left cheek, she twitched a little. It's alive!!!! I poked her again in the cheek and then in the eye for the sake of it.

Granger shot up so fast that I didn't have time to move; I fell back to the floor whilst rubbing my head. Fuckin hell! How hard is her head? What is it loaded with bricks? Bloody hell! Talk about nuttin' someone.

"Ow" I heard her moan from the side of me. Ow? _Ow?_ She literally bull dozes my poor delicate head with that boulder she must call a head and she says 'Ow'? 

I continued to rub at my head before I heard a shrill shriek. Shit Parkinson's here! I shot up, bolted forward tripped on what im positively sure were legs and fell to the floor. OH god she's going to get me! 

"Malfoy, get off of me!" 

Wait. That's not Pansy. I rolled onto my back and slowly sat up, to see Granger staring at me with somewhat of a confused slash angered face. 

"Malfoy!" she shouted again

"Granger! Shut up! You sound like a bloody fog horn!" I almost shouted at her before returning to my poor delicate head. 

"Oh Merlin. I can't believe I did that" 

I heard Granger whine and turned to look at her "Did what? Nut me in the head? I know im appalled to say the least." 

She stared at me for at least a minute before turning her attention back to herself. Something isn't right. For one, she isn't paying attention to me. Two she's looking at herself as if it isn't her own body and three... she _isn't_ paying attention to _me!_

"I – I- IM going to _kill_ Fred and George! Oh they are so unbelievably dead! Im going to-" 

Granger had gotten half way through her sentence before she looked like she'd been smoking magic mushrooms and passed out again. Riiiiight, Oook. What is going on? Why does she keep passing out? I wonder if she's all right. I glanced at her and shrugged. She looks fine to me. Err is that...drool coming out of her mouth?

I crawled over to her and peered at the clear glistening at the side of her mouth. Ha! It is! The know-it-all- turned extremely- hott Gryffindor is drooling! I snickered and immediately stopped when I fell back to the floor rubbing my head yet again. 

For the love of! 

Why the hell is her head so damn hard?????? And why do I have two hands? I stared at my right hand before me and then shook my head in hopes that my vision would clear. This however didn't work and my world became a blanket of darkness soon entering into dreams of Granger dressed in more than sexy, unbelievably hott boxers. (Obviously mine) and myself 'Baking' some tasty cookies. Mmmmmm Granger cookies. 

**~@~**

**Ta - daa! Soz for not updating! I kinda got writers block! But im back on a roll! Rolin, rollin, rollin! Hehe**

**Bye!**


	5. test

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything else i happen to use from the Harry potter books. Summary: Hermione knows more than any other student at Hogwarts the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will he go in his lessons?  
Thank you to all those who reviewed  
  
DuCKLUvr10, DarkWolf90, SpiderSquirrel, DM Angel2004, sylvervixen, Red and Gold, harshipper, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, emeraldgray, MissKatieWil, Green- Eyed Stranger, Ishizu-Ishtar123, Anne NB, Tiger Tiger2, ChIcKa, Stardrops,  
PinkTribeChick, darcoandhermioneforever88, Meg.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
~@~  
  
"Draco, Draco wake up, get up you stuck up rich prat."  
  
God he sleeps like a rock, a sexy rock but still. I know this will definitely wake the ignorant ferret up.  
  
I bent down and smiled before screaming, "Wake up!" in his ear  
  
"What the f...." Draco shot up so fast that he made me tumble backwards.  
  
"Err hello! Im right here no need to knock me flying," I huffed and dusted myself off "Its nice of you to join me though mr, snore like a fog horn"  
  
"Shut up, why did you wake me i was having a great dream about cookies, mmmmmm cookies and some hot girl in boxers."  
  
"Well that hot girl was obliviously me"  
  
"Ha like it was you beaver."  
  
"What," how dare he im no beaver im way to gorgeous to be a beaver, "oh so was it Parkinson or Millicent you were having fantasies about this time, i swear i saw your hand moving down to your southern region" I smirked "doing that over a pug face and a fat freak, how SAD."  
  
"I was not you filthy m..."  
  
I was on him in a second, my wand pointed at his head. "Do you want to finish that sentence?"  
  
"N.. No."  
  
Ha it was funny seeing the Slytherin king scared of something and that something being me made it even funnier.  
  
"Good now would you like to walk me to dinner." I slowly stood, my skirt riding up while i did, he was staring at me, pervert.  
  
"But the views so much better from down here." Draco replied once again regaining his cool calm appearance.  
  
"Get up you pervert i know im hot but don't be sick if you want some you'll have to come and get it." I smiled seductively at him while winking, before walking to the portrait to leave.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Hermione." I sighed. 'How many times do i have to tell him.'  
  
"So sorry Hermione, but as i was just about to say, maybe you could test out your new skills."  
  
"Oh really." I replied whilst slowly walking towards him.  
  
"No not on me, we need to see if my teaching skills are any good and if you have actually learnt anything, but no doubt you have you are a know it all after all."  
  
"Yeah ok," i mumbled while walking towards the great hall with a pout.  
  
'I was a little disappointed but at least i get to kiss someone else, not Harry or weasel though Harry's to good to me to be messed with and weasels just annoying.  
  
"So who you got in mind, Snotter or weasel."  
  
"Ha, fat chance, hmm how about that Zabini guy, Blaise that's it, i think i'll choose him."  
  
"Zabini it is then, you can do it in the great hall just after dinner."  
  
"Fine." We arrived at the great hall and parted ways to our house tables.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hey Harry." I greeted him while glaring at Ron, who just turned his head in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"No need to be scared Harry im not going to bite your head off," she said while scooting closer to him, "your to cute for that." Harry went a brilliant shade of red.  
  
'Look at him going all red, god im good, no one can even resist me not even my best friend.'  
  
"Umm so Hermione how are you feeling," replied Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"Im feeling fine Harry why'd you ask." I looked at him questionably.  
  
"Nothing you were just acting a bit weird and dressing strangely," he said while glancing towards my exposed thigh.  
  
'God im hot, everyone just needs to look at me, i mean come on look at everyone staring, its kind of annoying actually.  
  
"Maybe this is the real me Harry, maybe i want to dress like this," i hissed.  
  
"Yeah right Hermione, like the real you would ever act like this and dress like a slut." Ron finally came into the conversation, while Harry just looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
"What did you just say weasel," i asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"No i didn't why don't you repeat it," i was stood up now and attracting alot of attention from the other houses. Draco looked on with a smirk he definitely liked this new Hermione he liked her alot.  
  
'Who does he think he is the stupid freak, just look at him thinking he's all that. He thinks he's better than me and i bet he thinks he's hotter than me. Well i doubt that no one is hotter than me well maybe Malfoy, no scratch that it was never said.  
  
"I said why don't you repeat it" i was dangerously close to Ron with a fiery look in my eye.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, trying not to anger me more.  
  
"What," i hissed turning towards Harry, "can't you see im busy." Harry tried his best to get me away from Ron, and it worked.  
  
"Hermione shouldn't you be preparing for the Quidditch match tomorrow, it is an early match and its your first plus its against Slytherin and you know what they are like, ill come out and join you in a minute." He said all this while pushing me towards the door.  
  
"Fine Harry i have business to attend to anyway," I'd seen Blaise Zabini leaving the hall and intended on following him, "better watch your back weasel we wouldn't want any accidents happening!" and then i stormed out of the hall.  
  
~@~  
  
"I don't care what you say Harry, Hermione must know she is acting that way if you ask me she's turning worse than Malfoy." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Its not her fault Ron you know about the sweet."  
  
"Yeah what ever Harry." Ron stood and left the hall quickly to retire to his common room where he could think.  
  
~@~  
  
I was trying my best to catch up to Blaise he was quite fast for someone that didn't really have long legs.  
  
"Hey Zabini." I shouted whilst walking towards him i was putting on my most seductive smile while trying to get my breath back.  
  
"Granger." He was trying to keep his cool but was failing and i new it, his eyes kept roaming over my body. I stepped closer to him and whispered into his ear, He just smirked.  
  
I pushed Blaise up against the wall and stated to kiss him furiously, one of my arms snaked around his neck while the over just rested on his chest.  
  
"Your good Granger," He mumbled against my lips.  
  
"Shut up," I pressed my body closer to his while he grabbed my butt, we were like this for a while kissing and groping.  
  
'He's pretty good didn't think he kissed like this, there's just something that isn't right, ahh I've got it he's not Malfoy, I've had the best and no one can compare with his standards.  
  
The kiss started to get really intense until i pulled back and just smirked at Blaise.  
  
"Well that's enough for now, see you later big boy." I laughed at his facial expression and walked off into the darkness of the corridors.  
  
~@~  
  
Blaise stood there stunned then someone came out of the shadows it was Malfoy.  
  
"So Zabini was she worth it." He gave Zabini a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah she was, so have you done anything with her yet." He said this with a smile on his face.  
  
"A few things not much but im making progress you know how it is, don't want to rush this Malfoy charm." Blaise gave a small chuckle. "Yeah sure, ill be seeing you Malfoy." And Blaise left his robes billowing behind him as he sharply turned the corner.  
  
~@~  
  
In the common room  
  
"Ugh were are my stupid Quidditch robes." I was in my room that i shared with Pansy who seemed to be avoiding me at all costs. ' Ha stupid pug face, she's not so tough after all.'  
  
"Hey Granger nice ass."  
  
"It is, isn't it Malfoy." I replied.  
  
"Someone is a bit full of them selves."  
  
"No i just know that i have a nice ass or you wouldn't have said it like that and still be looking."  
  
"Im not looking."  
  
"Yes you are that's why your still there well no more sneak peaks for you because ive found what i was looking for." I lifted my new Quidditch robes up and examined them.  
  
"Ahhhh Granger you know how much i like the view are you sure you get everything out of your trunk?"  
  
"Yeah im sure and as i told you before you'll have to come and get it"  
  
"Get what exactly?" Draco asked his look as innocent as small child "It could be cake for all I know"  
  
I squinted my eyes a little before folding my robes neatly in my hands "Well if your going to act dumb then I'll leave you to Pansy. Im sure you'll enjoy her as much as you would me, being the dumb ass that you are" I wiggled my nose and swept past Draco  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To change do you mind?" i asked glancing back at the tall boy  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Draco snorted disbelievingly "what position do you play? The bench?"  
  
I stopped and turned to face Draco "And what's that supposed to mean? Hmm? Just because Im a girl I can't play Quidditch?"  
  
"Well," Draco said with a shrug "Yes"  
  
"Why are the boys in this school such sexist jerks?" I said shaking my head "I'll sure as hell never know"  
  
"Its hard to believe that little miss Book worm is on a Quidditch team"  
  
"Draco, newsflash, I as you can see very clearly am no longer little miss needs- to- get -a –date, life and hairstyle ok? I actually have a social life now, ok sweetie?" I said "ok" with a small smile i then turned and walked upto the common room i had to share with well lets just say some very pig like people, the common room was a mess and with a flick of my wand it was back to normal again.  
  
~@~  
  
"Harry your already here, where's the rest of the team?" i asked him, i was a little confused as to why they were not here.  
  
"Oh them, their not coming, they already know the game plan for tomorrow and that you will be playing, so it's just you and me so we can go over everything and what you will be doing."  
  
' I was a little angry at this but i suppose it will be ok, just wait until they see me fly they'll all be stunned. They will get what's coming to them.'  
  
"Oh ok, lets get going then." 'I mounted my broom and was ready to set off, i could tell Harry wanted to see me fly i could see it in his eyes.'  
  
'Harry mounted his broom then i shot off, i did a couple of laps around the pitch then i did a few tricks here and there, then i shot into an amazing dive. I was going so fast and i loved it the feel of the wind in my hair the speed and the danger it just made me feel alive. I pulled my broom upwards just before i hit the ground and landed softly on my feet.  
  
"Wow, Hermione that was brilliant, were did you learn to fly and when."  
  
"Well for my birthday my parents got me this broom," it was the newest version a Lightning speed 2000 one of the best ones out. "So every time i said i went to the library i was really going flying, at first i would just mount it and hover off the floor but then i flew higher and higher until i learnt to control it better and increase my speed."  
  
"But how come no one saw you."  
  
"I used an invisibility charm on my self and the broom, soon after i had learnt how to control it i went flying every night and i taught my self a few tricks, just to show off you know." I laughed the look on Harry's face was amusing, as if saying oh my god the bookworm actually knows how to fly. Come to think of it what will everyone else say, oh stuff them their not important.  
  
"Well your a natural Mione, i never thought i would say that. I love your broom, they are a great make and there light and fast."  
  
"Well thanks Harry can we go now im a little tired and i don't really need practice im only the beater i just need to protect the rest of the team and knock the other team off their brooms."  
  
"Yeah of course Mione, you look tired and it's a mourning game tomorrow and you defiantly don't need the practice."  
  
We walked back to the school and i left Harry in the entrance and quickly walked back to my common room.  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh look it's the mudblood come on Draco baby she's contaminating our pureblood air."  
  
'Pansy was trying to drag Draco to her room that she shared with me, can't she see that he doesn't want her what an idiot, she's so desperate.'  
  
"Pansy im not in the mood and for me to walk into the common room and see your butt ugly face has already worsened my mood so stay out of my way and stop being so desperate can't you see Draco doe's not want you get through your thick head."  
  
'Pansy's jaw dropped and Draco just sniggered ha that shut her up didn't it.'  
  
"That's not true is it Draco im not ugly and you do want me don't you."  
  
'I watched as Draco laughed and started to run from the now screaming Pansy who was chasing him screaming "you do want me you do want me!"  
  
"Noooo stay away from me,"  
  
"Come back here." Pansy was gaining on him.  
  
"Help somebody she's going to get me please!"  
  
'I started to laugh it was so funny i couldn't help myself, he seemed so scared, well who wouldn't be this is Pansy we are talking about. I was getting tired of this and a headache from all the screaming it has to stop. I walked up to Pansy and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Get over him he doesn't want you don't you under stand, He DOES not want YOU! Ok!"  
  
'There was shock written all over Pansy's face as she just nodded her head at me while silently walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
"Phew thanks Granger didn't know what i would do without you."  
  
"Yeah whatever and if you don't mind im going to bed."  
  
"Night Granger."  
  
"Night Malfoy."  
  
'As soon as i closed the door i plopped down on my bed and was soon fast asleep.  
  
~@~  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, be.... Whack  
  
'Ha not beeping anymore are we Hahaha.'  
  
"Ugh it's only just seven."  
  
I slowly got out of bed dragging my feet towards the bathroom, this is going to be a long day. Why do i feel so tired ill take a pepper up potion that will wake me up and prepare me for my Quidditch match, oh crap my Quidditch match i better get a move on.  
  
' I was dressed and showered with my hair up, 45 minutes later, done quite stylish for match that i was playing in, well there's no rule saying you can't look good while you play is there.  
  
'I rushed down to the great hall to get some breakfast, "Hey Harry." 'I ignored Ron he doesn't deserve my attention.  
  
"Hey Mione you've got 20 minutes to get something to eat, then we'll head out ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure i'll just grab some toast and have a drink, i won't be long."  
  
'I ate quite quickly then had some pumpkin juice, everyone was starting to leave to get to the Quidditch pitch. I finished and we had 5 minutes to get to the changing room. Me and Harry quickly ran to the changing room and got dressed as fast as we could, then everyone just waited for Harry who had become captain to get his talk over with.  
  
"Well everyone since we don't have much time i just say this let's go out there and win this thing and oh yeah our new beater is Hermione." Harry smiled at me i just smiled back while people started to clap except for Ron who was still the keeper. But i could hear the whispers of can she actually fly and how did she get on the team. I just ignored them.  
  
' It was time to go and i wasn't that nervous.'  
  
"Ok lets go," Shouted Harry.  
  
'We walked out onto the pitch and Dean Thomas was doing the commentating, the Slytherins were already there.  
  
"And here come the Gryffindors, let's give it up for the best team in the school." Dean's voice surrounded the pitch. There was a loud eruption of cheers as the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms.  
  
"Oh it looks like there is a new member to the team Hermione Granger and she is looking mighty fine today just look at her she is HOT i mea..."  
  
McGonagall had just yanked the microphone away from Dean, "I expect you to be responsible Mr Thomas is that clear."  
  
"Yes Miss." Dean replied, embarrassment shown on his face.  
  
"Good now get back to commenting on the game not on young ladies."  
  
"And the match is off oh and look at the speed of Hermione she can fly, what an arm she's got, i wouldn't like to be that bludger right now."  
  
"And Ginny Weasley has got the quaffle and she passes it to Zach Webster and it's a goal for Gryffindor as Zach shoots it through the hoop straight past the keeper who we all know is rubbish at this game and shouldn't even be playi..."  
  
"MR THOMAS."  
  
"Sorry Professor, oh and what's wrong with Hermione she doesn't look to good."  
  
As soon as he said this everyone's attention was on Hermione.  
  
'What's happening why do i feel like this, why do i feel nauseas and tired the pepper up potion should of taken care of that. My hands suddenly slipped off my broom and i fell and as i did my last thought before i hit the ground from about 60 feet was: what a good start to my first Quidditch match, then i fell into the darkness.  
  
~@~  
  
I'm really sorry i haven't updated it's just that im really busy with school, trying to master the keyboard and keep with my friends all at the same time, but that was it what you have been waiting for.  
  
I really don't know were i am going with this fic so im just gunna go with the flow. So what should happen next? If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to put them in your review. 


	6. Hermione's insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything else i happen to use from the Harry potter books.**

**Summary: Hermione knows more than any other student at Hogwarts the only thing she doesn't know is how to kiss. Draco is willing to teach her...but for what price? And how far will he go in his lessons?**

Thanx to all the reviewers from my last chapter.

I'm really sorry that I haven't up dated in months but I got really stuck and didn't know what to write as you'll probably see from this chapter, just kidding. I promise that it will never take that long for me to up date again and I'll start working on the next chapter right now.

**This really isn't as funny as the others but I promise it will get funnier.**

_**Chapter 6 – Hermione's insanity?**_

I watched as Hermione fell through the air, falling, falling, falling my eyes were drawn to Harry who was flying towards her falling form in order to catch her. Why the hell does that pothead have to be the super hero every time?

Suddenly a light bulb popped over my head. Aha! I smirked and turned by broomstick towards Hermione and zoomed down to her, Potter who had obviously saw me coming quickened his speed and so did I.

"Think you'll catch her Potter?" I shouted to him

"What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?" Harry called out; he turned to the right and jammed into me like some sort of nut head. Is he crazy?

"Potter are you mad?"

"Albus help her" came the worried voice of Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore rose from his seat and held his out before him as he called out a spell to stop Hermione's limp body.

'_Ugh my head, it's killing me'_

"Ron I think she's awake, look she's moving." _'Oh not so loud Ron, can't he keep still for one minute.'_

"Hermione, HERMIONE" Ron screamed down her ear. _' Bloody hell what's he doing, is he mad.'_

"I'm up Ron, I'm up." Ron looked at me a shocked expression.

"Harry, Harry, she called me Ron, Harry she's back to normal she's not a bitch anymore." Ron had a gleeful expression on his face.

"Hey, I resent that." _'Realization hit me, Ron still thought I hated him.'_

"OH RON IM REALLY SORRY, I never meant to do what I did I just couldn't stop myself."

_Normal P.O.V_

"It's ok Hermione, I forgive you." Ron moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hermione as she returned the gesture. Hermione suddenly went limp and her eyes rolled back into her head. Harry and Ron looked on worriedly.

"Hermione are you okay? Harry look its Hermione, quick call Madame Pomphry." Ron shouted whilst shaking her limp form. Harry quickly looked towards Hermione, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No look she's coming around." Harry stepped around to the other side of the bed.

Hermione blinked and gave a little shudder. "Ugh Weasley get off me" she pushed him away.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron sounding shocked and confused stumbled backwards.

"Hasn't the sweet worn off Harry" he looked at Harry nervously while backing away from the hostile Hermione. Harry looked puzzled.

"What? Oh I don't know." Just that moment Fred and George popped up.

"Were did you two come from." Ron's face was slowly getting redder.

"Oh we have our ways," replied George.

"Bu but i..." Ron stuttered before going into a silent fury.

"Be quite." George lifted a hand to silence Ron.

"Little brother." Fred finished off his twin's sentence.

"We're here to tell you a slight problem that we encountered with the sweet." Fred put on an innocent face as Ron and Harry glared at him, while Hermione just sat there playing with her bed sheets.

"What have you two done now?" Ron snapped.

"Oh shut up red, I like being this way" Hermione smiled "I feel... hott" she smiled running a hand through her hair "And dead sexy..." she brought up her brown eyes to look at Harry who smiled nervously "Don't you think Harry?"

"Err..."

"Of course you do" Hermione interrupted whilst running her fingers along her smooth and pale skin "I mean who doesn't?" she laughed and shook her head

"Anyway" Fred dragged on

"As we were saying, there appear to be..." George trailed off

"Side effects" Fred finished

"Not to worry" George started

"Were sure she'll be back to normal in no time" Fred grinned cheekily

"Just a year or two" George's smile matched his brothers perfectly

"A what!" both Ron and Harry snapped simultaneously

"Were kidding" Fred rolled his eyes

"Geez keep your knickers on," George said

"She'll be back to normal within a month or two" Fred informed

"We think" George added

"You think?" Harry asked accusingly.

"This is the first time we've used this sweet," Fred explained

"Its not our fault!" George exclaimed

"No its not their fault" Hermione chirped in whilst still admiring her skin "Merlin if its anyone's fault its yours Weasley"

"What?" Ron asked "_My_ fault?"

"Yes! You are the one who kept locked up in that shell of bushy hair and big horrible teeth! You-you _evil_ little red headed nob slap!"

"Nob slap?"

"Oh get out!" she snapped grabbing her pillow and launching it at the side of Ron's head. Ron stumbled from the blow and looked at Hermione like she had gone crazy

"Ron mate I think it's best if we go"

"No Harry! I want to talk with you" she pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes "Come on Im Ill!"

"Alright, Ron I'll be out in a minute"

Ron nodded and tried his best not to glare at Hermione before following George and Fred out of the room.

"Come on Harry take a seat." She padded her hand at a space.

"Err ok," Harry sat down in the space Hermione had padded "you know Hermione it wasn't Ron's fault."

"_What_!" she hissed, as though going against her would mean death. Harry went from nervous to a little frightened.

"Err im sor..."

"Im only joking Harry," she laughed while punching him in the arm, Harry winced and toppled over onto the floor "oh shit! Im sorry Harry, I never meant to" Hermione watched as Harry stood up. He pushed his glasses back up his nose whilst rubbing the arm Hermione had banged with her fist. Not intentionally of course.

"Its alright" he mumbled

"That's good" Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh I brought your diary just in case you wanted it, I know how much it means to you." Harry gave her a small smile whilst taking her diary out of his robes and handing it to her.

"Oh thanks," Hermione chucked her diary down onto the bedside table.

"So." She started "what happened at the Quidditch match?"

"Well I don't really know. You just sort of went funny and fell off your broom..."

"Did I look good?" Hermione interrupted

"What?"

"When I fell did I look good? Y'know hott?"

"Not really. I mean I don't know I guess..." Harry replied slowly before going on "I was gonna try and catch you but Malfoy got in my way." Harry scowled as he said Malfoy's name.

"He did?" Hermione perked up immediately. A giggle passed her lips and she leaned closer to Harry "so do you think he likes me?"

"Likes you?" Harry stared Hermione as if she had gone mad. "He's our worst enemy. Excluding Voldermort." Harry exclaimed, "You don't _like_ him do you?"

"Yes! Bloody hell Harry haven't you been using your eyes?" Hermione rolled her eyes "Malfoy is a sex god!" Harry gaped at Hermione, the very thought of Malfoy being some kind of sex god wanting him to break up into a fit of laughter.

"His muscles, his eyes, his hair, his arse oh!" Hermione bit her lower lip "I'd love to get my hands on that arse!"

"Well..." he started extremely slowly, his mind desperately trying to register all the things Hermione had just said about Malfoy. "...Your not yourself are you Hermione I understand." He muttered under his breath and got up off the bed.

"What was that Harry?"

"Oh nothing, nothing I'll be going now, cya Hermione."

"K, bye Harry." Hermione plastered a huge smile on her face as Harry turned around.

"Ah!" Harry's eyes widened ever so slightly and he spun round, "Hermione what are you doing?"

"What? I didn't do anything." She looked at him with wide innocent eyes, a small smirk playing with her lips.

"You just grabbed my arse!" he exclaimed

"Yes well I got a little excited over Malfoy's fine piece of..." she coughed "Oh don't look so surprised Harry, your hott, your fine, your everything I would want If Malfoy wasn't around" Harry's face turned a deep shade of red and his mouth fell a mile down. Hermione smiled and winked at him.

"Cya later Harry."

Harry walked towards the door, "I can't wait till she's back to normal again," He walked out towards Ron.

"You alright mate, you look a little red." Ron looked towards his friend.

"What?" Harry asked a little dazed, he shook his head "Yeah, yeah im fine."

"Right, well come on." Ron said starting down the corridor with Harry. "God im sick of Hermione she's such a cow now."

"You know it's not her fault, it's that sweet, quite a good invention if you ask me."

Ron exploded, "Harry are you kidding! Hermione has turned into some sort of-of a nasty... little slag."

"Mr Weasley, I will not have that language spoken inside this castle 25 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape sneered and upon seeing Harry started to fiddle with something in his robes. "What are you waiting for get moving I haven't got all day!" he snapped his face going red at the strange looks Harry and Ron were both sending him.

"25 points and were the hell did he come from!" Ron gasped, "why that big nosed, greasy gi...."

"DETENTION MR WEASLEY, my room 6 o'clock tomorrow, don't be late," with one last glare, Snape walked off scowling about rude little teenager's and the Weasley's.

"Sorry mate." Harry patted Ron on the back.

Hermione was just about to fall asleep when she heard someone came through the door.

Draco walked down to the hospital wing after knowing that Pothead had just left with his forever sidekick Weasel.

"Hey Granger."

"Malfoy!" she squealed clambering off of the bed and running upto him, she jumped up at him wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her arms over his shoulders. "I was just talking about you" she smiled planting hungry kisses along his neck.

"Calm down" Draco said

"I want my next lesson professor" she grinned

"Well your going to have to wait for that, I doubt Madam Pomfrey will let you go until you've at least stayed a night, you know how she is." Draco threw Hermione carelessly onto the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Draco looked at Hermione, whilst sitting on the side of the bed.

"Im feeling fine, it's not like I got hurt or anything" she sighed "So do I get my next lesson or not?"

"Later"

"Fine" she huffed and lied down on her bed. "What is it?"

"Why are you behaving like this?" Draco asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Like..." she paused feeling her head get light and then shook her head "...what?"

"The Mudblood I know doesn't act like-"

"A naughty little girl?" she spat out angrily.

"Something along those lines" he smirked.

"Then let me ask you something _ferret_," she snapped pulling herself up into a sitting position "Why have you taken an interest in me all of a sudden?" she straddled him and snatched his hair in her hand "Why have you Draco Malfoy taken an interest in me the _mudblood_ Gryffindor?"

Draco grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her arm away "That my little mudblood is none of your concern" he grinned his curious gaze resting on her oval face. _'What_ _is going on with her? She's like a whole new person'_ Hermione narrowed her eyes and lifted her arm back to hit him in the face. Draco easily caught it and pulled both of her hands so that they were behind her back leaving the pair of them in a position Madam Pomfrey should _not_ see.

"Get your hands off of me!" she snapped and started to wriggle her arms about in order to loosen his grip. "Let go or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what?" he mused "_mudblood_" he teased his smirk growing seeing the anger in her eyes flare, this was the Hermione Granger he knew. Freeing one of her hands Hermione went to strike him across the face but found her hand yet again in Malfoy's clutches "Argh you bastard!" she cried in frustration when he pinned her to the hospital bed

"What's the matter _mudblood?_" he smirked "Too _weak_ to fight against me?" Hermione growled and shoved her body weight forward sending the pair of them off of the bed and crashing to her floor. Draco barely winced when his back met with the concrete floor. Hermione smirked down at him triumphantly. "You were saying?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and rolled her over so that he was on top, he watched Hermione go a little cross-eyed and shake her head. She fluttered her eyes and then the angry flare Draco had been trying to get Hermione to show for the past five minutes had gone. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and climbed off of her.

Hermione stood and looked up at him "What's the matter has the little boy had enough?" she smirked and forcefully shoved him backward so that he landed on the bed "Too bad because this little girl has only just started!"

"Granger what the-"

Hermione climbed on top of him and glared down "I know why you've taken a sudden interest in me Malfoy" she hissed, "So how much is it?"

"How much is what?"

"The bet you have going on!" She snapped angrily "I do happen to be the smartest witch in our year ferret"

Draco smirked and grabbed both her arms and pushed himself up into a sitting position so that they were left in the position they were in to begin with.

"MR MALFOY unhand her this instant." Draco turned and glared at the Hogwarts nurse before slowly pushing Hermione off him.

"Whatever," he stood and stormed out of the hospital wing.

Hermione slouched down on her bed. "Are you alright dear? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Hermione once again went funny and lightheaded before returning to normal.

"No Madame Pomfrey, im fine he's just a stupid Malferret" Hermione sighed, "Im fine really"

"Oh ok dear just call me if you need me, you'll have to stay the night though." Hermione groaned.

"But Madame Pomfrey im feeling fine real.."

"Now no arguing you're staying and that's that." Madame Pomfrey walked back to her office and quietly closed the door.

_Hermione's P.O.V_

Ugh I can't take this anymore, why did I take that stupid sweet? I swear, once I get a second alone with Fred and George they're _dead!_ They've turned me into a bloody Schizophrenic!

I looked to the side of my bed and saw my diary. 'Great! Something about writing in my diary makes sorting my feelings out easier'.

I had only made a few entries as I only got it this late this summer.

_3rd September_

_I can't take this anymore my thoughts are all screwed up. There are my thoughts and then there's the thoughts of my other half you know the bitchy personality she likes to be called Mia. And what is she playing at having me snogging ferret face, I don't want to learn how to kiss especially from him. So what if he has soft sexy lips and a hot bod, ugh she's even corrupting my thoughts. _Hermione's quill froze in mid air as she pondered on her thoughts before writing furiously once again. _Oh wait what about Ron I bet he hates me now and all because of her or should I say Fred and George. I knew there was something going on when they offered me that sweet, but no i had to take it. Its just weird when she takes over I can't do anything to stop her. I can only watch helplessly. It's weird because my personality mixes with hers and I can feel her there. She kind of gives me more confidence in a way but I just want my mind and thoughts to be mine. To be able to be in control of my body and its actions. At least my hair looks nice, wait when did I care about my hair I like it bushy don't I. Ugh I just don't know anymore. I need to talk to Dumbledore._

At that my quill dropped to the side of my diary as it slowly closed and sealed itself until the next time I wanted to use it.

"Madame Pomfrey, MADAME POMFREY!" _ugh my throat_.

"Yes dear is everything alright." She had this alarmed worried look on her face.

"Yeah everything's fine, I would just like to talk to Professor Dumbledore, could I go up to his office." I started to get out of bed.

"No, no, no, no, dear, ill fetch him for you it won't take long, now don't go getting out of bed now." She replied as she applied pressure on my shoulder and gently pushed me down.

"There'll be no need Poppy I'm right here." Dumbledore came striding into the room whilst twiddling with his extremely long beard.

"Oh Dumbledore I didn't hear you come in."

Right well Im going to leave it there for now as I think I have wrote enough. I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
